SealMasters Wayout
by The7Wiseman
Summary: Before the Uzumaki clan perished in the third war, many of their brethren had left to explore the world at large as they had discovered one of the worlds greatest secrets. As the third war concluded, one such warrior returned only to find her family extinct and her relatives dead, using her profound abilities she learns of her last descendant and he would be her living legacy


Seal Masters Way-out

Naruto

 **Hello Wiseman here this is another story I will be working on so if you enjoy the world of Naruto then check this one out and see what happens.**

 **Characters: Daru,**

Chapter 1: Reunion of Fate

The Past

Quietly flowing down the village paths and out of each residence in **Whirlpool village** was a fading liquid of crimson ichor as its warmth dissipated and its source dried. For the liquid within the source soon no longer produced but instead diminished in color as colors faded and became ashen, since all sense of life vanished and became still. Thus, the once lively up and coming super power perished because now all that remained were only a broken people and many ruined buildings.

Leaving a temporary mark on the world as time aged the remaining rubble causing it to become a footnote in history and a reminder of the great super powers. As they were unperilled and undefeatable in terms of both resources and talent. Allowing only those in charge of wealth and power to become professional monsters as they neglected their comrades and belittled their successors. However, despite this these four countries still succeeded in wiping out the new up country as it was a threat to the status quo.

Thus, tragedy fell upon the great village of seal masters as children, the elderly and even adults were slaughtered by the hands of many, since ninja banded together even if they were in the middle of battle.

Present

Burning softly this day was a fire that ravaged animal corpses and even small houses. Consuming everything within reach as it ignited flammable materials and even necessary goods. That civilians needed in order survive and prosper in this dark era of aristocratic theology. As no innovator lived to completely bear fruit with their research, since they were either kidnapped or assassinated. By rival powers or those in high standings that believed that such knowledge should only belong to them. As they were wealthy and economically superior to any other low born native in the lands making them superior and even divine.

Despite the circumstances of this era after the establishment of the great hidden villages; times were tough since the average person still struggled. As the second world war concluded not long ago leaving bitter scars across the land. As many countries remained injured and their economic sources in tatters, causing them to forcefully implement harsh laws and punishments. Forcing many children to be conscripted into the ninja villages as they were able to learn techniques and the manipulation of chakra. Allowing them to aid in restoring the country and the ruling family's dominion over the vast lands of **Fire Country**.

As the days wind blew gently on this harsh day many survivors of the incident cried as they watched their lands burn furiously. Seeing only the pain as they knew everything they once knew vanished into soot and ash as the smoke carried away remnants of legacy without remorse. Leaving the lands to look like nothing but a ruin as the village had suffered and the people enslaved by the various military powers in the area. As they needed cheap labor and disposable goods so that they could rebuild their lands and help recover the economy.

Unfortunately, children were good for this compared to the adults and teenagers since they were most likely a flight risk unlike children, since they could be reconditioned easily. Due to their lack of knowledge and understanding since children tended to transition into things without a problem due to their high ability to learn. Making them highly valuable while their parents and siblings remained disposable and unnecessary burden. So thus, in these times slave traders, bandits and even ninja would take the time kill the children's families before knocking them out and wiping their memories.

Amongst these remaining survivors, an orphan stood out as he was but a child and unlike his counterparts he had no family as he was but a bastard like his former comrades in their old homeland. As they were all children of unofficial unions or even secret engagements between spouses outside of consent. That through the usage of chakra and skill they were spirited away before their partners could find out and end their commitments. Knowing truly that one did not trust their bed to a whore for that is where murder, deception and even betrayal lurk strongly unlike anything normally observable in the public world.

Ignoring the sights of corpses and coagulated thick liquids of crimson flowing through the ground and between his toes stood this stunned child as he soaked up this experience unlike anyone else in the group. As this was where his family once lived and prospered for they not only made profit but enjoyed quality sleep and even cuisine. Due to the fact that their village was a hot spot for trade between merchants and even wealthy families. As they made good on their sales and even obtained luxurious public goods enabling visitors something to look forward to as they were in the area.

Thinking about everything that happened so far, the boy was brought out of his trance when a man older than him by the age of twenty years approached him and prompted began to beat him out of his thoughts. Blaming the child and his ilk for the death of their village and neighbors as they were good for nothings. Holding everyone down since the village chief made laws in their favor as anyone could have died and left their children behind forcing them to bear their weight since they were a community. At first it was sweet but when forbidden relationships revealed themselves the bastards where outcasted but still supported since they were of their blood.

As the boy was beaten by the irate man, soon the villagers joined him as he was punished for their doom and the loss of their loved ones before finally passing out as he heard a villager say "if only you hadn't been born then my son would still live!".

As he passed out he missed the fearful light in everybody's eyes as an older woman roared like a lioness at the boy's conditions. Seeing as his face was now scarred with a cut along his forearm and numerous bruises spread through his body frame. Leaving him like an eggplant as his bruises began swelling and even turning a blueish purple while he remained unconscious and even in perhaps a minor coma.

Sadly, though he would miss this sight as he was never loved by an elder and granted the chance to be a child. Being an orphan and all didn't really help this since he was forced to work as soon as he could walk and talk, since no one really had the time to take care of or even look out for them. Thus, this tearfully joyous moment was missed as the older woman laid all of the villagers on the back with her throws and attacks. Determining whether or not about if they should or should not knock them out as they had betrayed their word.

As the screams of the village folk echoed throughout the village a single woman stood silent throughout the ordeal. Despite her hair greying out a bit and her cold demeanor, she was not unfocused as many her age tends to be. Showing her audience that she was not one to trifle with as she easily laid men and women on their backs and beat children without any effort. Even refraining from using her hands in order to prevent any permanent damage as she was not only a fighter but a mystery all together.

Thinking amongst the internal carnage within the village the elderly woman could only contemplate her next move, since she was truly now in need of a new home. However, since her charge had been raised here she knew it would be difficult for him to depart without trouble especially because of his attachments.

Internally reflecting on how things became like this the woman that appeared in her early 60' s sighed as she thought over the future. Knowing that this could possibly attract attention from Fire countries soldier base and military power. As they would be curious about any reports indicating a massive beat down from the one of their many sources of food and produce, since not only were these locations safe but under the local protection of the military.

Realizing that her punishment could go on no longer, the mysterious woman released her last victims arm as she tossed the young boy into one of the mediocre houses before walking away. Looking through the mass amount of bodies spread throughout the village of unconscious and severally beaten villagers for the boy she was in charge of. Only to find him in the center of a group of bodies that were severally beaten and bruised.

Laying on the ground without any sign of waking in the after math of the mass persecution and assault was the lad as he bleeds slightly from his wounds and remained unmoving. Seeing this the mysterious woman quickly moved to his location using unnatural speed that villagers naturally don't have. Before immediately placing her hand above his body and channeling her strength into her hand. Gathering strength as she prepared for the technique before accessing another pool of power in her body as she placed her left hand on his chest. Immediately using a technique called **Structural Analysis** , so that she could see his physical condition and the state it was in currently. Watching through her energy as she spread it through every inch of his body. Revealing to her that he was nearly on the edge of death, since he had no training and was considered a regular toddler.

Finishing her examination as her energy peeked in her right hand, the mysterious woman concluded that he had a ruptured lung, internal bleeding, internal swelling and bacterial infection. Making him incredibly weak and vulnerable not only to other infections but also the plague that was still in the air. As the residue of Chakra from the tailed beasts still corrupted the air and caused great harm to humanity and any other forms life in the area; even mutating them into monstrous beings. That were no longer associated with the animals in the ecosystem since they were in a league of their own. Horrifying many as they were a few such creatures that actually have some form of intelligence and perhaps even more than them themselves.

Placing her hand filled with power onto the boy's chest his benefactor immediately began to send it into his body while he laid unconscious. Concentrating on each task at a time before finally healing him from his injuries, restoring his body to before the incident as he no longer had a scratch on him. Though she was no mind walker she did wish she had those skills as she was worried about the state of her charge as he remained unconscious.

Releasing another sigh, she dug herself out of these thoughts as she picked herself up off the ground and scooped up her charge before heading back to the burnt remains of the village. As pulled out a scroll and searched the remains hoping to find remaining valuables and commodities that would be of use. Now that she decided to leave this village as she could possibly obtain a bounty on her head if she stayed. Knowing that the chieftain would not be pleased if he woke up to find her still in the area. So, salvaging some food, she slaughtered remaining cattle and pulled out a few crops before moving onto the money at the chieftain's house.

Walking back out of his house after exploring the contents of the leader's house, she counted a total 2 trillion Ryo. Singing happily as she also found a few rare trinkets that would be very useful due to their nature and abilities. Still she was quite shocked that the chieftain was a part of the abyss, since she figured he was quite plain.

Walking out of the ruins of the village with her charge and her newly obtained treasure, the mysterious woman silently reflected as she pondered about her battle with the chief. Knowing truly that he was weak and although he was stronger than everyone else in his militia, he was still nothing when compared to her. Though as she dug deeper into her memory she did recall a few times the man used mana as well as chakra and Ki in his attacks. As he charged and retreated during their battle, so that he could recover slightly as the villagers held her off.

Realizing the truth after a few moments she smiled concluding that he was a still green and new to the way of the abyss as only the strong survived and the powerful thrived. So, his decision to live in a remotely quiet and peaceful village was his undoing since he weakened his growth rate and his adaptability in battle. Forcing his skills and instincts to cripple as time moved onward without any signs of stopping since he aged as any normal man does.

"though he was a decent fighter, he wasn't anything spectacular and is honestly just a nice warm up before she truly could engage someone." The woman thought quietly as she continued through the village and departed from the land,

Making sure that her charge was healthy, safe and well taken care of due to the fact that he was still recovering from the damage done to him by the village. The woman proceeded to salvage what she could in order to help keep him healthy, in shape and aloof. So that Daru could have time to properly express his emotions as he mourns for his family and his father figure as well. Knowing truly that they were dead as the shinobi had slaughtered them and everyone else in the village. Except for herself and Daru since it required more man power and skill to accomplish this feat.

Thus, a woman by the alias of **Titania** began her tale through the world as she reappeared in society; guiding her charge Daru so that he could survive in this harsh world and hopefully accomplish her mission. As she was old and had plans for her charge; which was tied to the forbidden secret all knew was true. Yet none except sages and abyss residents knew for they were truly the true world powers.


End file.
